


I miss you more

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Fuckin' Fluffy Mondays, I Love You, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Memories, Miss you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Villa/Leo Messi fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	I miss you more

The morning after the La Liga final that resulted in the 1-1 draw between Atletico Madrid and FC Barçelona, David Villa wakes up with sore head. It’s not hangover sore, its a tired kind of sore that comes with age (and experience), it the kind you can’t sleep off no matter how hard you try. 

Next to him Leo stirs and nuzzels his nose deeper into David’s neck. “Stop thinking about being old.” He mumbles into David’s shoulder. David has long since given up on trying to figure out how Leo is able to that (and so many other things). 

David kisses the top of Leo’s head, then rests his cheek there. He stares up at the white plaster ceiling and thinks of nothing. “You know,” Leo says after a few more minutes of silence. “we could have sex again if that’ll make you feel better.” 

David grins. “I might just take you up on that offer.” He kisses Leo on the cheek, slightly shifting under their shared blanket. 

Suddenly, in a flurry of blankets, Leo straddling him. David stares up at him, wondering, again, how such a little man can do so much. Leo leans down and kisses his top lip then his bottom, and David finds his hands on Leo’s waist, loosely holding on. 

“I’ve missed you.” Leo says between kisses as he makes his way down David’s neck. There’s so much in that simple “I’ve missed you” that for second David forgets how to breath. I’ve missed playing with you. I’ve missed your laugh. I’ve missed being able to communicate with our eyes’. I’ve missed your voice. I’ve missed waking up to your face. I’ve missed _you._

Leo’s reaches David collarbone then goes back up to the other man’s lips. When they break apart, David’s hands now in Leo’s hair, their foreheads pressed against each other David says. “I missed you more.” Leo kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all.  
> Suggestions welcome.  
> You know the drill.


End file.
